


A Whole Latke Fun (Part 8)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy celebrates Hanukkah with his partner, parents, and kids.
Relationships: Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 2





	A Whole Latke Fun (Part 8)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eighth Day: the eighth light is the light of Courage. Let truth and justice be your armour and fear not. Judah Maccabee, the hero of Chanukah, lived by the words Moses spoke to Joshua: "Be strong and of good courage."

While the kids were out of the house for the day, Percy and his partner wrapped their gifts and placed them in two different piles in the living room. While both parties grew up with their parents giving them one present on each day, they had decided to wait until the last day of Hanukkah to open the gifts.

They weren't sure about the new tradition at first, but it ended up being fun. It was entertaining to watch the two siblings searching the house trying to figure out where everything was hidden. One day, Y/N walked into their room to see their kids snooping around and the sight made them burst into laughter. Not only were they trying to be sneaky, but it was also clear that both of them got into their parent's makeup. When Percy came home from work, Y/N rushed over to him to show the pictures they took before removing the makeup off their faces.

Every year was an eventful holiday, and this year was no exception. The adults had just finished tying bows on the final gifts when the kids ran into the house, followed by their Safta and Saba. "Abba! Nibi!"

After having to be reminded to take their shoes off, the kids ran into the arms of their parents. "How was your day with Safta and Saba?"

"It was so much fun!" Their daughter, Silena, gushed on about the day they had. Their son, Jason, added his own tidbits into the story as his sister rattled on but mostly stayed quiet. Sally and Paul had taken the kids to the ice rink for the day and treated them to some sufganiyot from the Kosher bakery nearby.

"Can we open our presents now?" Jason asked, excitedly. While Silena was giving her parents a play-by-play of the day, her brother had noticed the two piles and was itching to get to his.

"After dinner, bud," Percy chuckled. "We made a new batch of latkes."

"Yay!" the kids chorused and ran to the dinner table.

"Apparently lighting the candles can wait," Y/N said, smiling at their husband. Silena and Jason moved from their spots at the dinner table to the two menorahs that were set up on the island in the kitchen. Sally picked up the matchbook and lit the shamash on both menorah's, and the family recited the brachah together as Percy and Y/N lit their respective hanukkiah.

During dinner, the adults had a chance to talk while the kids stuffed their faces with the fried heaven. "Where's Estelle today?"

"Celebrating Hanukkah at Emma's house tonight," Paul explained. "They haven't seen each other much since Grad."

"She said that she'll visit next week," Sally said, watching her grandkids in amusement.

Jason and Silena both opted to put applesauce and sour cream on their latkes and were decorating the food to make it look like a surprised face. Y/N laughed and turned to their husband. "I remember when we did that."

"The only difference is we were twelve," he smiled at the memory. The first latke lunch he joined when Gabe was gone consisted of the B'Nai Mitzvah class fooling around with the food rather than eating it. All of them grabbed three each and arranged them so that they could make emoticons with the applesauce.

"Can we open our presents now?" Silena asked, looking at the living room. Everyone was finished dinner, so they agreed. Deciding to deal with the dishes after the kid's bedtime, they followed and took places on the couches.

There was wrapping paper all over the room in an instant. Silena's eyes lit up at her new American Girl doll, this one with black hair and green eyes just like her. Jason seemed to be itching to open his brand new set of hot wheels and play with them on the racing track he got for his birthday.

As more gifts were opened, a bigger mess was made. Y/N took to slowly cleaning it so that there wasn't much to do later. By the time all the gifts were open, Silena and Jason were tuckered out. Y/N and Percy carried both of them upstairs and waited as they got ready for bed. As soon as Jason sat next to his sister on her bed, they insisted on their Safta reading them _Something From Nothing_.

When Percy and Y/N made their way back downstairs, they immediately got to cleaning up before wishing Sally and Paul goodnight as they were leaving. This was by far the married couple's favourite Hanukkah.


End file.
